Preescolar
by Mich Michaelis
Summary: (UA) La profesora McGonagall no entiende porque sus dos mejores alumnos no pueden estar en paz ni una sola mañana por lo que decide descucbrir la raiz del dichoso problema que tiene el pequeño rubio con la castañita.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento mío y los que lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción.

-…- dialogo

" _hola"_ pensamientos

* * *

 **Preescolar**

* * *

Otra mañana tranquila, los niños están entusiasmados con su nueva asignación lo que me permite tener un pequeño tiempo de paz y tranquilidad o al menos sin que haya conflictos entre los pequeños o eso pensé hasta que…

-¡Profesora, profesora Malfoy me jalo el cabello otra vez!- dijo mi alumna estrella la pequeña Hermione Granger

-Eso no es verdad, profesora yo no lo jale el cabello yo solo…- objeto ahora mi segundo mejor alumno el señorito Draco Malfoy –La estaba llamando y no me prestaba atención…-

-Solo me llamas para decirme que soy fea o que mi cabello es como el de un león, por eso te ignore-

-Pero es verdad, tu cabello si parece el de un león-

-Señorita Granger, señorito Malfoy basta- interrumpí antes de que comenzaran a discutir como hacían todas las mañanas - ¿quieren decirme porque no pueden estar tranquilos entre ustedes al menos un día?-

Ambos niños se miraron –Profesora no es mi culpa… Malfoy es quien siempre me molesta yo nunca le hago nada-

-Eso no es verdad, el otro día me dijiste que parecía un hurón-

-Bueno, estabas disfrazado de hurón ¿recuerdas? Para la obra escolar…-

-Sí pero tu… pero… Igual pareces un león –

-¡Lo ve profesora él es quien que comienza!-

" _Inhala y exhala Minerva, Inhala y exhala…"_ en ese momento sonó el timbre indicando la hora del receso de los niños –Muy bien niños todos pueden salir menos usted señorito Malfoy-

Todos los niños en aquel momento salieron como cohetes hacia la salida dejándonos únicamente a los tres. El pequeño rubio me miraba con los ojos desorbitados mientras la pequeña castaña lo miraba a él con cierta tristeza -¿Profesora dejara a Malfoy sin receso?-

-Señorita Granger usted no se preocupe por eso... Ahora le pido que nos deje a solas al señorito Malfoy y a mí- la niña alterno su mirada entre el rubio y yo para luego descenderla con expresión apenada y salir del salón hacia el patio

El pequeño Malfoy mantenía su mirada fija en mi con cierto deje de temor y ansiedad -¿Va a castigarme profesora?- pregunto el temeroso

-No lo hare…- el sonrio – Con una condición- dejo de sonreír el niño para suspirar – Dígame señorito Malfoy… ¿Por qué acosa a la señorita Granger?-

-¡Yo no la acoso! Solo… Solo quería que me prestara atención…- bajo la mirada ligeramente sonrojado

Alce una ceja deduciendo el porqué de todo y sin darme cuenta una pequeña sonrisa apareció dibujada en mis labios – Y señorito Malfoy ¿por qué no simplemente intenta ser amable con ella?-

-Mi padre dice que eso no funciona… Que a las niñas bonitas les gustan los niños malos… Por eso intente serlo…- comento el apenado

-Le tengo una mejor idea…- Camine hasta mi escritorio seguida por la mirada curiosa del niño que veía como tomaba una de las rosas que estaban colocadas en un pequeño florero y luego se la entregaba – Dele esta flor y discúlpese con ella, intente ser su amigo no su enemigo… Ella no es admiradora de los niños malos más si lo es de los niños inteligentes y leales -

El pequeño Malfoy observo detenidamente la flor un tanto dubitativo de si seguir o no el consejo que le había dado más momentos después una gran sonrisa ilumino su rostro al igual que sus ojos color plata –Gracias profesora, me ah dicho lo mismo que mi mamá… Por eso mi papá siempre le hace caso a ella, las mujeres son muy inteligentes- y sin más salió disparado al patio

Suspire sentándome en mi silla a la vez que observaba divertida a través de la ventana que daba en dirección al patio de juegos donde la escena de dos pequeños niños uno rubio y otra castaña me enternecía y mas al ver como el pequeño con su carita tan roja como la misma flor que había entregado se armaba de valor y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla a una sorprendida castañita.

Por estas cosas amaba ser profesora, porque momentos como esos eran los que más amaba donde podía ver como sus alumnos aun desde la más tierna infancia podían aprender valiosas lecciones que los ayudarían el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno hace tiempo que no escribía un OS y este me llego de la nada hace un par de horas… Espero que les haya gustado y no vomitaran arcoíris (?

Les recuerdo pasarse por mis fic: Cor Veritatis, Del otro lado del espejo y Return my life.

 **PD:** deja tu opinión sobre este lindo OS, las criticas (constructivas), acotaciones, dudas, halagos (? Son siempre bien recibidos y tomados en cuenta :3 Bye Bye


End file.
